Bedridden people often are incapable of using standard toilet facilities. Typically, such people use bedpans, which can be placed under the person when required. In the past, bedpans typically were made of metal. Although metal bedpans are still in use, many hospitals and long-term healthcare facilities use bedpans made from plastics. The plastic materials must be rigid in order to support the person and maintain a receptacle. However, the rigidity of the bedpans often leads to discomfort to the user. Many people remain on the bedpan for extended periods of time. In addition, since the people who use bedpans often have serious illnesses, or are elderly, many have little muscle support, which causes painful compression of bones on the rigid bedpan. In some instances, the person's discomfort leads to an effort to remove the bedpan without the assistance of a healthcare worker, which can cause spilling of the bedpan contents. In other instances, discomfort has lead to the person having the bedpan undesirably removed prematurely. It also has been found that some people develop gluteal sores due to the rigidity of the bedpan. Thus, there is need for an improved bedpan apparatus which will retain its essential functionality while alleviating the discomfort many people experience.